The Secret Suit Life
by Alexis Saturday
Summary: Okay this is my first crossover so go easy on me! My Oc Lexi Zaks twin is in it. any way.. While Doc is working for Mr.Tipton in India Drew and The twins stay at The Boston Tipton. What trouble can possably happen? Plz R&R! IF You have any Ideas tell me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Meeting

"Dad................do we have to go?" Zak and Alexis Saturday asked ther father. "I thought you kids wanted to go?" Solomon aka Doc Saturday told his twins. "We did but now that we're leaving we don't wanna go!" His 12 year old son said crossing his arms. "Well I'm Sorry that you've changed your mind but while I work for Mr. Tipton the two of you and your mother are staying at the Boston Tipton." Doc Said carrying two suitcases of clothes. "Can we atleast bring Fiskertin?" Alexis asked her father following him. "Sorry Kiddo but he hase to stay here." He replied. "What about Komodo or Zon?" She asked him. "Lexi all the Cryptids have to stay here." Doc said ruffleing the white of her hair. She pouted. Drew Saturday broke in. As she was fixing Lexis bangs she said: "Look on the bright side you two get to go to school, make friends-" She was cut of by Zak. "We allready have friends!!!!!: He protested. "Of the same speices". Doc said placeing the suitcases in the air ship.

The twins were saying goodbye to the Cryptids. Fiskertin was crying. "It's okay Fisk." Zak said stroking the Gorilla-cat's fur. "Yeah we'll be back soon." Lexi said as Komodo lay his head in her lap. The Komodo Dragon hissed in sadness. "Maybe..."Zak said in a creepy voice wich scared Fisk. "FIzo!" Fisk said jumping in a tree. Lexi hit the back of her brothers head. "You idiot! Don't freak out Fisk like that!" She scold the boy. "Owwww...."Zak said rubbing his head as Zon placed her head on his sholder. "Kids! It's time to go!" Drew called. Fiskertin was crying even more as his family enterd the air ship. "Fiskertin it's okay it'll only be six months and there's enough food for a year you know where it is feed Komodo and Zon twice a day and you eat three times a day, I left a least of what do incase an emergancy." Drew told the timid Cryptid while kissing his forehead. She noticed Komod turn invisable to try a sneak on the air ship. "Stop right there!" She said turning aroud on her heal. A invisable Komodo reviealed himself and hissed as he walked back over to Fisk's side. The air ship flew off the ground, the twins were pressed against the glass. As Doc set up the force field to were no one could get in and no one could get out Zon tried to fly to the air ship but hit her head on the force field.

One hour passed and the family was in Bostin they entered the Hotle. "Wow..."Was all the family could say looking around. "Ah You must be Solomon Saturday!" A man said. Doc turned around to see atleast 12 body garuds around one man. He looked for an entrance so he could shak his hand. A hand stuck out from the top of the group, Doc took it. "I'm Mr. Tipton." The man said shakeing Docs hand. "It's nice to finaly meet you sir! This is my wife Drew and my twins Zak and Lexi!" He said interducing his family. "Hey Mom! Can we go say hi to the employes?" Zak asked. "Sure thing sweety I mean we'll be staying here for a while you might as well meet every one." The white haired woman said. "C'mon Lex." Zak said pulling her by the sleeve they went to the front desk first a short black man stood behind it, compred to their father this man was a midgit. "Hi!" Zak said happily. The man turned around and shreeked. The twins shreeked back. "Oh please tell me you arn't twins!" The man pleaded. "Okay were not twins." Zak said. "Realy?!?" The man asked happily. "No we're Twins." Lexi said. "Then why'd you tell me no?!" The man asked. "Becuase you said please." Zak and Lexi said at the same time. "Our dad's working for mister Tipton!" Lexi told the man. "So your the Saturdays children I have your room key right here but I'll only give it to your mother." The man said. "I'm Mr. Mosbey." He added. "I'm Lexi". Lexi told him. "Cute name." Mr. Mosbey replied. "And I'm Zak." Zak said grinning. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Mosbey said running towards the front door. "Here's you key ma'am." He said handing Drew the room key. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed again runing in th parkinglot. "What's he have against the name Zak?" He asked his sister before he gaped at some girl. "Hot candy counter girl at 12:00!" Zak said eyes sparkleing. Lexi rolled her eyes. "Hi welcome to the Tipton my name's Maddie, what can I get for you?" A blond haired girl asked as Zak stood at the counter. "Your phone number." He repiled. "Hey!!!!!! What are you doing hitting on my girl?!?!?" A blond hair boy asked Zak angerly. "Your girl?! She's like 5 years older then you! What are you like 10?" Zak asked. "I'm 12!!!!!!" The boy snapped back. "Listen skunk head If I see you talk to Madie agian I'll-" The boy was cut off when he looked at Lexi. "Hello." He said turning his attention to her. "Hi I'm Lexi." She said smiling. "I'm Zack." He said trying to act cool. "Hey! I'm not finshed with you yet". Zak said getting annoyied. "Zack!" Another blond boy called entering the lobby. "There you are mom was loooking for-Holy hogmonkeys!" The Boy said laying his eyes on Lexi. He pushed Zack aside. "Hi I'm-i'm Ydoc." He said nevously. "It's nice to meet you Ydoc." Lexi said giggleing. "Oh um No! My name's Cody! Wow yor pretty...."He said blushing. Lexi's cheeks turned a light read wich wasn't all that visible on her tan skin. "Do I not exist any more!" Both Zach's said. "Kid's come say goodbye to your Father!" Drew called the twins. "Bye Dad." Zak said hugging his father. "Bye buddy." Doc Said hugging him back. "Bye Daddy." Lexi said wraping her arms around him. "Bye baby girl." Doc said hugging her. Doc kissed Drew, then he kissed Zak's head then Lexi's. 5 minnutes later someone called to Zak. "Yo Skunk head! Wanna Play video games later?" Zack asked. "Sure!" Zak replied happily. "Ohh and my name's Zak!" He called out. "Cool you to hun?" Zack called motioning for Zak to come over. "Hi! Lexi you wanna come over to? Me and my twin brother Zack would love it if you would come to." Cody asked. "Sure! See ya mom!" Lexi said running off with the boys. Drew smiled just an hour ago they said they weren't going to ake friends. "Excuse me mrs but mind if I take your bags to your room?" A bell boy with a spanish voice asked. "Not at all....Esteban." Drew said smileing. "You know my name!: He chirped happily. "Your wearing a nametag." Drew replied.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One week

One week has passed and Zak, Lexi, Zack and Cody have become the best of friends. Drew and Carey Martin have become pretty close. Drew and Carey were talking over a cup of night coffie. "The kids seem to really have conected." Drew said observing the two sets of twins. They were laughing at the tv. "What'cha watching?" Carey asked as she and Drew walked over and sat on the couch. "Our faveoret webcast "iCarly" it's funny!" Lexi said turning away from the tv. "You can watch if you want!" Both Zachs said at the same time. Cody had a lap top hooked up to the tv, a teenage boy was on it Cody pressed play.(okay when their watching tv or a webcast I'm goona do what I'm donig in my other story "To Love Another")

Fred: Hey it's Fred!!!*in bed with a plastic arm* Look at my cabbage!*holding up a cabbage* Why can it speak spanish? Muchacho!*pokes the cabbage* Oww........My stomach feals quesey......Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!*throws cabbage*

Carly: Have you seen my cabbage?

Fred: Oh my gosh a person!*flees*

Carly: Why did Fred flee?

Fred: People scare me*screams*

Spencer: This Ostraich thinks I'm a lady!*with a Ostraich*

Freddie: I wanna go to the cranberry paraid!

Sam: I marriaed Paul!(idon't know if thats what she said)

Fred: More people*screams again* Kevin thinks he soooo better then me but I bet I'm way better then Kevin now!!!

Spencer: The Ostraich and I are getting marriaed! We're wearing matching ties!

Fred: Oh my God! I'm eating chips with trans fat!*eating chips* Why am I so Happy?! I'm hiding under a Toyota it's a sports utilate vehicale.*under a truck as seen in iCrush it* Oh my gosh a cabbage!!!!*screams and hit's it* I'm running! Who invented marsmellows? Whats wrong with David Shiwmer?

Carly: My life is Swiss Cheese! Cheese!

Freddie: My mother ate my turtle!

Sam: My bath room is purple!

Fred: who wants to swim in my pool?

Carly, Sam, and Freddie: Swimming! Swimming! Swimming!*jumping up and down*

Fred: I bet Kevin so jealous right now! Jealous!*swimming* What if these noodles were Kevin's intestines that make me sooooo happy!*holding noodles* My friends are here!

Carly: We're swimming with noodles!

Freddie: My shorts are to tight!

Fred: It's like a comunity bath!*looks up* Cabbages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carly: Cabbages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam: Cabbages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Freddie: Cabbages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All:*screams and runs out of pool as it rains cabbages*

Fred: This pool is so tiny!

Drew and Carey just looked at each other, the children were laughing.

"Okay....................." The two said walking back to the table

The next day

The kids have just got done with school and were getting their things from their lockers.

"man math was hard today!" Zak complained gathering his books.

"Tell me about it!" Zack said before geting a drink from the water fountin.

"I can't wait till we start our science project Cody!" Lexi said she and Cody were teamed up for a science project due Friday.

"Me nether! Maby we should make a potato clock!" Cody said happliy.

"yeah it's perficet! The minerals in the potato will active the greas in the clock and cause the hands to start!" Lexi said.

"What?!" Zack asked.

"potato make tic-toc." Zak told his rival/friend.

"ohhhh" Zack said now understanding.

On Thursday at the hotel Cody and Lexi were makeing there clock in the lobby when London came up.

"Lexi I need your help!!!!!" London said.

"with what?" Lexi asked looking up from her project.

"I have a big math test tomarow and I need some one to make sure I do my work!" London said looking down at her newest friend.

"Well why can't Maddie help?" Lexi asked London scartching her arm thats been itching all day.

"Becasue she's home with the flu." She said makeing air quotes to the word flu.

"wow I hope she's okay." Lexi said now scratching her leg.

"Oh just come on!" London said draging the girl of by the arm.

"No wait London! The project, it's due tomarow!!!" Lexi cried while being shuved into the elevator.

In Londons suite London was trying to do algebra and it wasn't gonig all that well.

"It's to hard!!! Lexi do it for me!" London whined.

"London....if I'm hear makeing sure you do your work why would I do it for you?" Lexi asked scratching her back with a bcak scratcher.

"Because you more smartical then me!" Said London.

Lexi shighed, somtimes she hated the fact the she took after her father when in came to booksmarts.

"London I'm not doing your work, infact I'm goning home to take a bath!" Lexi said leaving.

Lexi walked in the suite to find Zak sitting on the couch with Zack watching tv. Cody was sitting at the table working on the clock while their mothers were in the kitchen.

"So how was your time with London?" Cody asked as Lexi started helping with their project.

"She wanted _ME_ to do the work for her!!!!!!" Lexi said squriming in her seat.

"Are you allright?" Zak asked concered about his sister.

"I.........don't.........know......I've been itchy all day." Lexi said as her brother stated scratching her back.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked over hearing the conversation.

"I've been itchy all day and now I'm hot...." Lexi said as Drew placed a hand on her head.

"You've gotta slight fever, Zak get the thermomerter." Drew said noticeing Lexi's face was pale.

Zak came back with the digital thermomerter and handed it to Drew. She placed it in Lexi's mouth. The thermomerter beeped and Drew pulled it out of her daughters mouth.

"101.1" Drew read while pulling Lexi into her arms.

"She could be getting the chicken pox." Carey said stepping in.

"But I allready had the chicken pox!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lexi protested starting to scartch her arm again only to be stopped by Drew.

"That was me!" Zak said as the flashback started.

Flashback

A 7 year old Zak lies in bed at his grandparents (Doc's Parents) house with a fever and itchy spots all over his body, while Lexi was outside playing with a smaller version of Fiskertin and Komodo.

"here baby take this." His grandmother said placeing a spoon full of medecine in the boys mouth.

"Grandma.....I'm itchy...." Zak said after sawllowing the grape flavored liquid.

"I know, here this will make it feel better" She said picking him up out of bed and carying him to the bathroom.

The next thing the boy knew he was in a tub full of oatmeal. The next day he was fine he had a few scabs from scratching but he was fine now.

End flash back

The next day

Zak woke up to the smell of breakfast he grabbed his clothes and was gonig t the bathroom to get a shower.

"Hey Lexi...Wake up." Zak said shaking his sister a wake.

The girl groaned and turned away from her brother pulling the covers over her head.

"We're gonna be late for school, you and Cody have that big presentation today." Zak said pulling the covers off the girl to revel spots on her face.

"Mom! I think Lexi's got the chicken pox." Zak called to Drew.

Drew entered the room and examind the little girl. She shighed.

"Zak you go ahead and get ready for school I'll take care of your sister." Drew said gonig to the kitchen to finish makeing pancakes.

Three hours later Drew was getting an oatmeal bath ready for Lexi. Meanwhile Lexi was in bed trying to scratch at her pox but Drew thought a head she had duck taped two oven mits on her hands so when she scratched she wouldn't be iritateing her skin. To Lexi this was tourture!!!!!! Drew came back in the bedroom to find Lexi sracthing at her pox starting to get annoyed that she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Come on sweety time for a bath." Drew said takeing Lexi's hand and leading her to the livingroom.

"But I don't wanna take a bath." Lexi didn't mean to whine but thats how it came out.

"Your takeing a oatmeal bath to-" She was cut of by Lexi.

"Sweet I'll get a spoon!" Lexi said trying to go get a spoon but Drew held her back.

"No something in the oatmeal helps with the chicken pocks." Drew said as they entered the bath room.

She helped Lexi undress to show even more spots then on her face, she then helped the girl into the tub, it felt wired to the girl she felt like she was in a break fast bowl about to be eaten by a gaint cryptid.

"Mom...I feel like I'm going to be eaten." Lexi said as her mother started rubbing her with the oatmeal.

"Your completely safe from being eatin here sweety" Drew said giggleing.

30 minuntes later Lexi was on the couch watching TV under a blanket the only thing that caught the girls eye was "Wizards Of Waverly Place".

"You know I didn't miss much at school today." Lexi said rubbing her pocks with the ovenmits again.

"Oh thats right, It's a half day." Drew said as she looked up at the clock it was 9:45 am Zak would be home at 12:00 pm.

The phone rang Drew awnsered it.

"Hello? ? okay thanks for calling I guess" Drew said hanging up the phone."wrong number" She told Lexi who was looking at her with a confused look on her face.

at 11:30 Lexi was eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup, Drew was sitting next to her watching a tv show that she had gotten in to "With Out A Trace"(my moms faveoret) Lexi had finished her bowl of soup and was a bit drowzy Drew took the bowl for her and placed it in the sink.

"Mom....I'm tired" Lexi said rubbing her eye.

"Then take a nap sweety" Drew said as she sat on the couch.

Meanwhile

The boys we're outside waiting for the bus, when Zak heard a famillar voice.

"Hey little man, and friends of little man" The voice said walking over.

"Uncle Doyle!!!!!" Zak said happily as he glomped his uncle. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well your mother call to check up on me and told me you were staying in Boston so I thought I'd stop by." Doyle replied hugging Zak.

The 4 were back at the hotel all heading up to the suite the Saturdays were staying in. Drew was watching TV with Lexi cuddled up to her sleeping the door opened and the Zachs Cody and Doyle walked in.

"Hi mom! Look who came to visit." Zak said placeing his back pack on the table.

"Doyle! It's nice to see you. I would get up and give you a hug but I don't wanna wake up Lexi" Drew said trying not to disturb Lexi.

"That's okay I'll just come over there and give you a hug" Doyle said hugging his older sister.

"Uncle Doyle?" Lexi asked wakeing up.

"Hey little lady." Doyle said picking her up off the couh he felt her wrap her arms around him.

Lexi yawned as she rested her head in her uncles sholder, before long the girl was out like a light. Doyle held Lexi for a while. Zak, Cody, and Zack were in the bedroom playing video games, Drew was catching up with her brother while Lexi was on his lap still asleep. A knock came at the door, Drew got up and opened the door to see Carey.

"Hi Drew, I'm here to pick up my twins." Carey said staying in the hall. "ohhh I didn't realized you had company." She added noticing Doyle.

"That's my baby brother Doyle" Drew said heading towards the bedroom to get the boys.

"Baby?" Doyle asked under his breath.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Carey." Carey said interduceing her self.

"Hi mom!" Cody called to his mom while pulling put a paper from his back pack. "Here this is Lexis grade on our project. He said handing Drew a pice of paper.

"Thanks Cody I'll give this to here when she wakes up" Drew said clanceing at her sleeping daughter.

"Bye Zak see ya tommarow?" Zack asked Zak standing next to Carey.

"Maby I might stay here and help take care of Lexi" Zak replied ploping down on the couch next to Doyle.

"Alright but if you change your mind you know where to find me" Zack said grinning.

"Right bye Zack bye Cody!" Zak said switching on the TV.

"Their both named Zach?" Doyle asked as Drew shut the door.

"Yup!" Zak said finding a show to watch"Chowder" it allways made him laugh....and hungry.

"You know Doyle your a good uncle when you wanna be." Drew said sitting on the other side of Doyle running her fingers through Lexi's black and white hair.

"Thanks" Doyle said blushing a bit.

"Yeah a good uncle who almost got his only nephew eaten by an over grown owl!" Zak said jokeingly.

"Ya know I could've let you get eaten by the owlman." Doyle joked back.

"Your the best uncle ever!" Zak said hugging Doyle only to make Lexi groan in her sleep.

"Shhhhhhhh... You'll wake her up" Drew snapped.

Lexi woke up at closse to dinner still in Doyle's arms she rubbed her eye with one of her fist(still in ovenmits).

"Uncle Doyle?" Lexi asked while yawning.

"Yeah?" Doyle asked back looking down at his neice.

"What time is it?" Lexi asked looking up at Doyle.

"It's almost dinner time" The older man replied.

"Ohhhh..where's Zak?" She asked again easing out of his arms.

"I'm right here." Zak said walking in after hearing his name, he sat next to Lexi.

Lexi hugged Zak knowing he wouldn't get the Chicken pox since he had them before. The 4 ate a meatloaf dinner not the Twins favoret, but they still ate it. Lexi had stopped eating halfway thrw dinner.

"What's wrong sweety?" Drew asked noticing Lexi had stopped eating.

"My stomach hurts..." Lexi said placing her head in her arms.

"You don't have to eat any more" Drew said takeing the girls plate to the kitchen.

"Awww come on! When my stomach hurts you still make me eat!" Zak said droping his fork.

"Your not sick." Drew and Doyle told him at the same time.

Zak pouted and stuffed anohter fork full of mashedpotatos in his mouth. Drew walked back over to Lexi and placed a hand on her head.

"Your burning up." Drew said removeing her hand."Go lay down sweetheart." Drew said walikng in to the kitchen.

Lexi got up and lay down on the couch and cuddled her stuffed bunny.

"I've gotta go home before Rocky eats the couch." Doyle said heading to the door.

"You have a dog?" Zak asked his uncle while takeing a bite of green beans.

"yup! I found him on the street and took him in." Doyle said ruffleing the boy's hair.

Doyle walked over to Drew and hugged her, then he kissed Lexi's forhead before Drew placed a cold rag on her head to help bring down her fever.

The next day

Lexi woke up feeling worse then yesterday her head was pounding, she made the mistake by turning her head to look at the clock.

"owww....." Lexi said as she rubbed her head."1:30 pm!" Lexi said sitting up wich made her head throb.

"Lexi are you okay?" Drew asked entering the room.

"Mom....My head hurts..." Lexi said starting to stand up

"Come on hun lets get you in the living room." Drew said takeing her by the hand.

"Kay..."Lexi said fwolling Drew."Where's Zak?" She asked noticing Zak was gone.

"I made him go and play with Zack and Cody" Drew said laying Lexi down on the couch.

Lexi noticed that she didn't have oven mits duck taped on her hands and _TRIED_ to scratch at her chicken pox but Drew stopped her and duck taped gloves on he girls hands, She pouted, she looked out the window and saw it was raining.

"No wonder my head hurts it's raining!" Lexi said gripping her head in pain.

"Here take this." Drew said handing Lexi two childrens aspren.

Lexi chewed the pills and sawllowed them.

"Your father called he said to tell you he loved you and that you get better soon." Drew said as she covered Lexi with a blanket.

The door opened and closed the boys were panting.

"Why did you give away my hiding place?!?" Zak asked Cody.

"I didn't Zack did!" Cody snapped.

"Why?!?" Zak asked Zack.

"Cause she gave me ten bucks!!!" Zack said holding up a ten doller bill.

"What are you fighting about?" Drew asked aproching the trio.

"I was hiding from a girl at school who's _OBSESSED_ with me and came to visit." Zak said peeping through the peep hole.

"She _WAS_ obsessed with Cody...then me, But now she's fallen head over heals for Zak!" Zack said placing an arm on Zak's sholder.

A while later the boys were at the table playing UNO when the door bell Drew got up and awnsered it to show a girl about Lexi's age with light brown curly hair and glasses.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Zak screamed when he saw the girl.

"Hi Agnes!" Lexi said waving.

"Oh hi Lexi! Are you feeling better?" Agnes asked sweetly.

"What in the heck are you doing here?!?!?!?!?" Zak asked standing up from the table.

"I just came to check on Lexi." She replied smiling.

"She's worse then yesterday, now go home!" Zak said not trying to be rude.

"Zak!" Drew snapped at her son"

"Um.....er....eh...it's just that I um don't want her to get the chicken pox! Zak lied.

"I allready had the chicken pox silly, but thanks for the concer...Agnes likes." She said raising her eyebrows.

Zak shudderd and sat back down.

"I brought some calamine lotion for Lexi Mrs. Saturday." Agnes said handing Drew a bottle of lotion.

"Aww thank you." Drew said takeing the bottle from Agnes.

"Well I've gotta go, see you monday Zaky." Agnes said leaving.

"Your girlfriend is so sweet." Drew said placeing the lotion on the coffie table.

"She's not my girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zak protested waveing his arms.

"Oh right she's a friend that happens to be a girl." Drew said casualy.

Three Week's Later

The kids were heading for the candy counter. They were stopped by .

"And where do you four think your going?" He asked them looking at scabs on Lexi's arms.

"To the candy counter." Cody said pointing at the candy counter.

"Okay, just make sure your not in the Lobby tommarow." said starting to leave.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"Because and your father are coming here for the weekend, and on top of that the Tipton's holding a Press confernce." explained

"Cool!" Zak and Lexi said hearing that Doc was coming.

"Who's comeing for the pres convernce?" Cody asked.

"Some host of a populer tv show." said stairghting his tie."I believe his name was V.V. Argost."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Chaos In The Tipton

"V.V. Argost? As in the host of "Werid World"? That V.V. Argost?!" Zak asked starting to panic.

"Yes, I see your not a fan of his show?" asked the boy.

"No I love his show!" Zak replied."But thats not inportant! What time is he getting here!?" The Boy added.

"About the same time as your father." The man replied.

"Say it isn't so!!!!!!!!!!" Zak said gathering attion from the people in the lobby.

"I wish I could, but he's comeing for the hole week." replied.

"SAY IT ISN'T SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zak cried waveing his arms.

" Zak! Zak, calm down! Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." Lexi coached her panicing brother.

Zak spotted the candy counter and grabbed Lexi by the hand.

"Private twin confrence!" Zak said walking towards the candy counter.

"Okay!" Zack said starting to drag Cody after them.

"Saturday twin confrence!" Zak said not turning."excuse me Maddie." Zak said pushing Maddie away from the counter, He placed the closed tab on the counter and crouched down."Get down here!" He cried shoveing Lexi down behinde the counter.

"What?!" Lexi asked starting to think Zak had gone nuts.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH! Keep it down!" Zak whispered placeing his hands over her mouth.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked after Zak had removed his hands.

"Dad and Argost in the same building!" Zak said thinking of the worst.

"What are you worried about? It's not like-" The girl was cut off by her brother.

"If they see each other it's gonna bee sheer chaos!!!" Zak said still thinking of the worst.

"Zak relax there's a high chance they won't see each other." Lexi said trying to calm him down.

"But if they do! DO YOU WANT THE WORLD TO EXPLODE?!!?!" Zak cried shaking her getting the attion of the lobby.

"Zak people are staring..."Lexi said senseing the stares.

"How do you know?" Zak asked rather confused.

"You're screaming!" Lexi said reminding him.

"So?" Zak said starting to get annoyed.

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Your over reacting." Lexi said picking at a scab.

"Confrence over!" Zak said standing then helping Lexi up, he place the closed tab back under the counter."It's all yours." Zak told Maddie.

"Okay.....?" Maddie said walking back to the counter.

"Now we have to go back to our suite and tell Mom about the good(and bad) news!" Lexi said heading towards the elevator fallowed by Zak.  
"And ask her how well the Ku-OWWWWWWWWWW!" Zak cried holding his foot which Lexi had just stomped on.

"we have to go!" Lexi said draging Zak into the elevator.

"why did you do that?!" Zak asked sitting on the floor rubbing his foot.

Lexi gave him the "You know why" look and crossed her arms over her chest. The elevator reached their floor the twins got off and headed towards their suite , Zak opened the door and Lexi walked in first Zak walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Mom we need to talk to you!" Zak said sitting at the table.

"What did you break?!" Drew asked standing up from the couch.

"What? Nothing!" Lexi said sitting next to Zak.

"Okay...So whats up?" She asked walking over to the two.

"We have good news and bad news...." Zak said not looking at her.

"And that would be?" She asked sitting down.

"The good news is: Daddy's coming to visit for the weekend tommarow..." Lexi said a bit nervous.

"Thats great! And the bad news?" She asked looking at Zak who looked like he was about to explode.

"Argost is coming for the week the same time as dad......" He said under his breath.

"What I didn't hear you?" Drew said brushing the hair out of her face.

"Argost is coming for the week the same time as dad!!!!" Zak said slamming his head on the tabel.

"What!?" Drew asked standing up.

"Please don't make me say it again...."Zak said head still on the table.

"Yes...and Zak almost blabbed about the our piece of the stone!" Lexi said glaring at Zak.

"You what?!" Drew asked glaring at Zak as well.

"I didn't mean too! And Lexi stomped on my foot!" Zak protested.

"Zak......we told you this for a year now....no one can now about the Kur Stone!" Drew said.

"I know....I'm sorry........." Zak said lefting his head up.

"Good."Drew said pulling him into a hug.

Zak smiled and hugged her back.

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~

"GO LONG!" Zack called as he threw a football.

"Got it!" Cody said catching it.

"Hey guys! what are you doing?" Zak asked walking out of the elevator.

"Playing Lobby Football! Wanna play?" Zack asked.

"Sure!" Came the replie.

"What about me?" Lexi asked feeling left out.

"You can be the cheerleader!" Zack said tossing the ball to Zak.

Zak missed the ball and it hit in the head.

"Three, Five, Seven, Nine! Mosbey will kick your behind!" Lexi cheered.

"How many times have I told you, no football in the lobby!" said giving Cody back the ball."Lexi, You could be a cheerleader one day!" He added before walking to the front desk.

"Yay!" Lexi said quite pleased with 's comploment.

A gruop of Men then walked into the lobbey.

"Daddy!" London called running over to the gruop.

"Wait....If is here that means...your dads here to!"Cody said.

Zak and Lexi spotted there father.

"Daddy!" Lexi said hugging him.

"Dad!" Zak said doing the same

The two almost knocked the man down.

"Hey guys!" Doc said happily as the twins slowly slid off of him." How have you guys been?"  
"Great! We made a lot of friends!" Lexi chirpped.

"That are human!" Zak chimmed in.

"And two of them are twins, who live here in the hotle! One's named Cody who is my new BFF." Lexi said waveing at Cody, who waved back.

"And his brothers name is Zack and his my Best Friend!" Zak grinned.

"You have a friend named Zack? Dosn't that get confusing?" Doc asked confused.

"Eh...sometimes...but we have nicknames now! I'm Zak,S and his Zack,M."Zak said starting to think of his evil dopolganger Zak Monday.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and spen time with your mother" Doc said starting towards the elevator."You wanna come?"

"Naaaah" The twins said at the same time.

"Okay." With that the man went up stairs.

Just then photogerphers souround the hotel.

"Greetings and bienvenue, faithfull Werid World Watchers." Came a voice from outside the hotle*

Zak's eye twitch. He grabbed Lexi and hid behind the candy Counter.

"Owww watch it pulley..."Lexi said rubbing her arm.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Zak shushed her.

"Welcome to the Tipton !" Mr. Mosbey said welcoming the mad man.

"Why thank you kindly sir." Argost said eyeing the .

"Shall I take your luggage?" Estiban asked.

"No need my dear lad, Munya has it, don't you?" Argost asked his servant.

Munya grunted in replie before Zack and Codey approched Argost.

"I love your show!" Zack said happily.

"Me too!" Cody added.

"Well my Dear Children woul you prehaps like an autograph?" Argost asked smiling at his two fans.

"Sure!" They both said in sinyc.

Argost signed two pices of paper and handed one to each of the boys.

"Wow thanks!" Zack said greatfully.

"The pleasure was all mine dear boy." Argost said before leaving the lobey.

After making sure it was safe the twins came out from hiding.

"What did you do?!" Zak asked angerly.

"I got his autograph!"Zack said showing Zak his autograph.

"Yeah that's great!" Zak said grabbing the paper and ripping it to sherds.

"Neeeeeh why'dya do that?" Zack whined.

"He's evil!" Zak said.

"How would you even know?" Cody asked.

"I...I....I dunno...." Zak lied.

~THREE DAYS LATER~

"Okay class, next up to show off theire skit is, Zack and Cody Martin along with Zak and Lexi Saturday." The drama teacher said as both sets of twins walked up on stage.

"This is play I like to call,'The multicolored haird boy, and his idiot friends meet a girl and the friends thougt the girl was a vampire' Wrtien by Cody Martin." Zack said in a dramatic tone.

"Hey look! A girl!" Zak said pointing at Lexi.

"Hiya." Lexi said happliy."My name's Al-"she was then hit by gralic.

"RUN!!! ITSA VAMPIRE PRESON THING!"Zack cried idioticly.

"She's not a vampire! If she was she wouldn't be in the sun!" Zak said glareing at Zack.

"Well maybe she's one them speacial vampires, who sparkle in the sun, like them Cullens!"Cody said picking up a cross.

"That was a book and movie!" Zak said annoyed.

"DIE EVIL ONE!" Zack screamed throwing water on Lexi.

".....WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?! THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST?!" Lexi asked really annoyied.

"I'm sorry about them....their idiots...." Zak said.

"I've noticed...."Lexi replied.

"SECENE!" Zakc cried as the four took a bow.

"....A-...."The teacher said marking the grade.

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

"Your going down Saturday!" Zack said while playing Zak in video games.

"Wanna bet!?" Zak said foucusing on the game.

"Kids time to go." Drew called getting up and walking over the children.

"Awwwww Do we have to?" Zak asked.

"Yes I'm sorry but it's dinner time." Drew said while waking Lexi up.

She and Cody were reading and she fell asleep while reading "Eclipse"

Drew read a few sentices from the book: "If you ever kiss her again with out her _wanting_ you to I _will _break your jaw." 'Edward said giving me and Jacob a promising look.'

Lexi sat up and yawned.

"C'mon you two" Drew said taking them both back to theire suite.

after dinner the twins went straight to bed, Drew smiled and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Tommarows our last day here ...." She thought sadly.


End file.
